Although the concept of co-curing components to produce an integral fibre-reinforced composite module is not new, current manufacturing concepts, especially for large modules, require complex, expensive and very heavy tooling, which makes the duplication of production lines difficult and prohibitively expensive. This, in turn, leads to excessive production times and production bottle-necks.